Malaysia
Malaysia adalah sebuah negara federasi yang terdiri dari tiga belas negara bagian dan tiga wilayah persekutuan di Asia Tenggara dengan luas 329.847 km persegi. Pasal 1. Konstitusi Malaysia.CIA. The World Fact Book: Malaysia. Diakses pada 9 Desember 2006. Ibukotanya adalah Kuala Lumpur, sedangkan Putrajaya menjadi pusat pemerintahan persekutuan. Jumlah penduduk negara ini melebihi 27 juta jiwa. Negara ini dipisahkan ke dalam dua kawasan — Malaysia Barat dan Malaysia Timur — oleh Kepulauan Natuna, wilayah Indonesia di Laut Cina Selatan. Malaysia berbatasan dengan Thailand, Indonesia, Singapura, Brunei, dan Filipina. Negara ini terletak di dekat khatulistiwa dan beriklim tropika. Kepala negara Malaysia adalah Yang di-Pertuan AgongYang di-Pertuan Agong biasa disebut "Raja", "Kepala", atau "yang Agung" dan pemerintahannya dikepalai oleh seorang Perdana Menteri.Pasal 33. Konstitusi Malaysia.Pasal 43. Konstitusi Malaysia. Model pemerintahan Malaysia mirip dengan sistem parlementer Westminster.Federation of International Trade Associations. Informasi Umum Malaysia. Diakses pada 7 Desember 2007. Malaysia sebagai negara persekutuan tidak pernah ada sampai tahun 1963. Sebelumnya, sekumpulan koloni didirikan oleh Britania Raya pada akhir abad ke-18, dan paro barat Malaysia modern terdiri dari beberapa kerajaan yang terpisah-pisah. Kumpulan wilayah jajahan itu dikenal sebagai Malaya Britania hingga pembubarannya pada 1946, ketika kumpulan itu disusun kembali sebagai Uni Malaya. Karena semakin meluasnya tentangan, kumpulan itu lagi-lagi disusun kembali sebagai Federasi Malaya pada tahun 1948 dan kemudian meraih kemerdekaan pada 31 Agustus 1957.Majalah Time. A New Nation. 9 September 1957. Pada 16 September 1963 sesuai dengan dalam proses dekolonialisasi, Singapura, Sarawak, Borneo Utara atau yang sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai Sabah berubah menjadi negara bagian dari federasi bentukan baru yang bernama Malaysia termasuk dengan Federasi Malaya.Paragraf 22. Singapura. Jalan menuju kemerdekaan. Divisi Penelitian Federal, Perpustakaan Kongres. Seri Buku Pegangan Wilayah/Pengkajian Negara. Departemen Angkatan Darat Amerika Serikat. Diakses pada 9 Desember 2006. dan pada 9 Agustus 1965 Singapura kemudian dikeluarkan dari Malaysia dan menjadi negara merdeka yang bernama Republik Singapura.Majalah Time. The Art of Dispelling Anxiety. Agustus.Paragraf 25. Singapura. Jalan menuju kemerdekaan. Divisi Penelitian Federal, Perpustakaan Kongres. Seri Buku Pegangan Wilayah/Pengkajian Negara. Departemen Angkatan Darat Amerika Serikat. Diakses pada 9 Desember 2006. saat tahun-tahun awal pembentukan federasi baru terdapat pula tentangan dari Filipina dan konflik militer dengan IndonesiaUnited Nations — Treaty No. 8029 Bangsa-bangsa di Asia Tenggara mengalami ledakan ekonomi dan menjalani perkembangan yang cepat di penghujung abad ke-20. Pertumbuhan yang cepat pada dasawarsa 1980-an dan 1990-an, rata-rata 8% dari tahun 1991 hingga 1997, telah mengubah Malaysia menjadi negara industri baru. Karena Malaysia adalah salah satu dari tiga negara yang menguasai Selat Malaka, perdagangan internasional berperan penting di dalam ekonominya. Kantor Perdana Menteri. Keamanan Selat Malaka dan dampaknya bagi keamanan kawasan Asia Tenggara. Diakses pada 26 November 2007. Pada suatu ketika, Malaysia pernah menjadi penghasil timah, karet dan minyak kelapa sawit di dunia.American University. Pertambangan Timah di Malaysia. Diakses pada 14 November 2007. Industri manufaktur memiliki pengaruh besar bagi ekonomi negara ini.Bank Negara Malaysia. Halaman Data Ikhtisan Nasional BNM. Diakses pada 8 November 2007 Malaysia juga dipandang sebagai salah satu dari 18 negara berkeanekaragaman hayati terbesar di dunia. Suku Melayu menjadi bagian terbesar dari populasi Malaysia. Terdapat pula komunitas Tionghoa-Malaysia dan India-Malaysia yang cukup besar.http://www.malaysia.alloexpat.com/malaysia_information/culture_malaysia.php Bahasa Melayu dan Islam masing-masing menjadi bahasa dan agama resmi negara.Pasal 3. Konstitusi Malaysia. Malaysia adalah anggota perintis ASEAN dan turut serta di berbagai organisasi internasional, seperti PBB.Tinjauan. Perhimpunan Bangsa-bangsa Asia Tenggara. Diakses pada 8 November 2007.Daftar Negara Anggota. PBB. Diakses pada 8 November 2007 Sebagai bekas jajahan Inggris, Malaysia juga menjadi anggota Negara-Negara Persemakmuran.Anggota. Sekretariat Persemakmuran. Diakses pada 8 November 2007. Malaysia juga menjadi anggota D-8.Kementerian Luar Negeri, Turki. Fakta dan Gambar D-8. Diakses pada 12 December 2007. Etimologi [[Berkas:LA2-NSRW-1-0148 malaysia.jpg|thumb|left|Kata Malaysia terlihat pada peta tahun 1914 dari sebuah atlas Amerika.]] Nama "Malaysia" diadopsi pada 1963 ketika Federasi Malaya bertambah Singapura, Sabah, dan Sarawak membentuk federasi bernama Malaysia Tetapi nama itu sendiri pernah membingungkan ketika dipakai untuk merujuk wilayah-wilayah di Asia Tenggara. Sebuah peta yang diterbitkan pada 1914 di Chicago menampilkan nama Malaysia pada wilayah tertentu di Nusantara.The New Student's Reference Work. 1914. Politikus di Filipina pernah menghendaki penamaan negara mereka sebagai "Malaysia", tetapi Malaysia-lah yang pertama mengadopsi nama itu pada 1963 sebelum Filipina bertindak lebih jauh tentang masalah itu.Sakai, Manako. Menggugah kembali Pertautan Melayu di Asia Tenggara. Nama lain pernah dianjurkan untuk federasi 1963. Di antaranya adalah Langkasuka (Langkasuka adalah sebuah kerajaan kuno yang berada di bagian hulu Semenanjung Malaya pada milenium pertama masehi).Halaman 46–47. Suarez, Thomas. Early Mapping of Southeast Asia. Bahkan mundur lebih jauh lagi, seorang etnolog Inggris, George Samuel Windsor Earl, di dalam jilid IV Jurnal Kepulauan India dan Asia Timur pada 1850 mengusulkan untuk menamai kepulauan Indonesia sebagai Melayunesia atau Indunesia, kendati dia lebih menyukai yang terakhir. Sejarah Prasejarah Sisa-sisa arkeologis ditemukan di Malaysia Barat, Sabah, dan Sarawak. Semang memiliki leluhur jauh di Semenanjung Malaya, merujuk pada pemukiman pertama dari Afrika, lebih dari 50.000 tahun lalu. Senoi muncul sebagai kelompok campuran, dengan hampir separo silsilah dari garis ibu moyang Semang dan separonya lagi Indocina. Ini bersesuaian dengan dugaan bahwa mereka mewakili keturunan penutur Austronesia kuno, kaum tani, yang membawa bahasa dan teknologi mereka ke bagian selatan semenanjung kira-kira 5.000 tahun lalu dan menyatu dengan penduduk asli. Manusia Proto Melayu lebih beraneka ragam, dan meskipun mereka menunjukkan beberapa kaitan dengan Asia Tenggara kepulauan, beberapa di antaranya juga memiliki leluhur di Indocina dari zaman Last Glacial Maximum, diikuti oleh penyebaran Holosen-dini melalui Semenanjung Malaya ke Asia Tenggara kepulauan. Sejarah Dini Semenanjung Malaya berkembang sebagai pusat perdagangan utama di Asia Tenggara, karena berkembangnya perdagangan antara Cina dan India dan negara lainnya melalui Selat Malaka yang sibuk. Claudius Ptolemaeus menunjukkan Semenanjung Malaya pada peta dininya dengan label yang berarti "Golden Chersonese", Selat Malaka ditulis sebagai "Sinus Sabaricus".Anggota ASEAN: Malaysia Diakses pada 29 Mei 2008. Dari pertengahan hingga akhir milenium pertama, sebagian besar semenanjung, begitupun Nusantara berada di bawah pengaruh Sriwijaya. Kerajaan Melayu yang paling awal tercatat dalam sejarah tumbuh dari kota-pelabuhan tepi pantai yang dibuat pada abad 10. Di dalamnya termasuk Langkasuka dan Lembah Bujang di Kedah, dan juga Beruas dan Gangga Negara di Perak dan Pan Pan di Kelantan. Diperkirakan semuanya adalah kerajaan Hindu atau Buddha. Islam tiba pada abad ke-14 di Terengganu. thumb|left|Benteng A Famosa di [[Melaka. Bangunan itu didirikan oleh bangsa Portugis pada abad ke-15.]] Terdapat banyak kerajaan Cina dan India pada abad ke-2 dan ke-3 Masehi—sebanyak 30 buah menurut sumber Cina. Kedah—dikenal sebagai Kedaram, Cheh-Cha (menurut I-Ching), atau Kataha di dalam tulisan Palawa atau bahasa Sanskerta kuno—berada di jalur serbuan pedagang dan raja India. Rajendra Chola, Kaisar Tamil kuno yang diduga berada di sekitar Kota Gelanggi, menjadikan Kedah tunduk pada 1025, tetapi penggantinya, Vira Rajendra Chola, harus melumpuhkan pemberontakan Kedah untuk mengatasi para penyerbu. Kedatangan Chola berhasil meredam keagungan Sriwijaya, yang memberi pengaruh besar kepada Kedah dan Pattani bahkan sampai ke Ligor. Kerajaan Buddha, Ligor mengambil kendali Kedah segera setelahnya, dan rajanya, Chandrabhanu menggunakan tempat ini sebagai basis untuk menyerang Sri Lanka pada abad ke-11, sebuah peristiwa yang dipahat di atas prasasti batu di Nagapattinum di Tamil Nadu dan di dalam kisah-kisah bangsa Sri Lanka, Mahavamsa. Selama milenium pertama, masyarakat di Semenanjung Malaya mengadopsi Hindu dan Buddha dan penggunaan bahasa Sanskerta hingga mereka beralih kepada Islam. Ada beberapa laporan dari wilayah lain yang lebih tua dari Kedah—misalnya kerajaan kuno Gangga Negara, di sekitar Beruas di Perak, mendorong sejarah Malaysia lebih jauh ke belakang. Jika itu belum cukup, sebuah puisi Tamil, Pattinapillai, dari abad ke-2 M, menjelaskan barang-barang dari Kadaram menumpuk di jalanan ibukota Chola. Sebuah drama sanskerta dari abad ke-7, Kaumudhimahotsva, merujuk Kedah sebagai Kataha-nagari. Agnipurana juga menyebutkan sebuah daerah yang dikenal Anda-Kataha dengan salah satu batasnya menggambarkan sebuah puncak gunung, yang diyakini para sarjana sebagai Gunung Jerai. Kisah-kisah dari Katasaritasagaram menjelaskan kemewahan hidup di Kataha. thumb|[[Gedung Sultan Abdul Samad di Kuala Lumpur, kompleks Pengadilan Tinggi Malaysia dan Pengadilan Perdagangan. Kuala Lumpur adalah ibukota Negara-negara Melayu Bersekutu dan ibukota Malaysia saat ini.]] Pada permulaan abad ke-15, Kesultanan Melaka didirikan di bawah sebuah dinasti yang didirikan oleh Parameswara, pangeran dari Palembang, Indonesia, di dalam kekaisaran Sriwijaya. Penaklukan memaksa dia dan pendukungnya melarikan diri dari Palembang. Parameswara berlayar ke Temasek untuk menghindari penganiayaan dan tiba di bawah perlindungan Temagi, seorang penghulu Melayu dari Pattani yang ditunjuk oleh Raja Siam sebagai bupati Temasek. Beberapa hari kemudian, Parameswara membunuh Temagi dan mengangkat dirinya sendiri sebagai bupati. Kira-kira lima tahun kemudian, dia meninggalkan Temasek karena ancaman dari Siam. Selama periode ini, Temasek juga diserang oleh serombongan armada Jawa dari Majapahit. Dia kemudian memimpin ke utara untuk mendirikan permukiman baru. Di Muar, Parameswara berkehendak mendirikan kerajaan barunya di Biawak Busuk atau di Kota Buruk. Mengetahui lokasi Muar tidaklah cocok, dia meneruskan perjalanannya ke utara. Di sepanjang jalan, dia dilaporkan telah mengunjungi Sening Ujong (nama lampau untuk Sungai Ujong modern) sebelum sampai di sebuah perkampungan nelayan di bibir Sungai Bertam (nama lampau untuk Sungai Melaka modern). Tempat itu lambat laun berkembang menjadi lokasi Melaka masa kini. Menurut Sejarah Melayu, di situlah dia menyaksikan kancil mengecoh anjing ketika berteduh di bawah pohon Melaka. Dia mengambil apa yang dia lihat sebagai pertanda yang baik dan kemudian dia mendirikan sebuah kerajaan yang disebut Melaka, kemudian dia membangun dan memperbaiki fasilitas untuk tujuan perdagangan. Peralihan agama Parameswara ke Islam tidaklah jelas. Menurut sebuah teori oleh Sabri Zain http://www.sabrizain.org/malaya/parames.htm, Parameswara menjadi seorang Muslim ketika dia menikahi seorang Puteri Samudera Pasai dan dia menyertakan gelar bergaya Persia "Syah", dengan menyebut dirinya Iskandar Syah. Juga ada referensi yang menunjukkan bahwa beberapa anggota kelas penguasa dan komunitas saudagar yang menetap di Melaka telah menjadi Muslim. Kisah-kisah Cina menyebutkan bahwa pada 1414, putera penguasa pertama Melaka mengunjungi Ming untuk mengabari mereka bahwa ayahnya telah wafat. Putera Parameswara diakui secara resmi sebagai penguasa kedua Melaka oleh Kaisar Cina dan bergelar Raja Sri Rama Vikrama, Raja Parameswara dari Temasik dan Melaka dan dia dikenal sebagai tokoh Muslim Sultan Sri Iskandar Zulkarnain Syah atau Sultan Megat Iskandar Syah, dan dia menguasai Melaka dari 1414 sampai 1424. http://www.sabrizain.org/malaya/parames.htm http://www.sabrizain.org/malaya/parames1.htm Kerajaan ini menguasai wilayah yang sekarang ini disebut Semenanjung Malaya, selatan Thailand (Pattani, dan pantai timur Sumatera. Kerajaan ini berlangsung selama lebih dari satu abad, dan dalam periode tersebut menyebarkan Islam ke seluruh Nusantara. Melaka, sebagai pelabuhan perdagangan penting, terletak hampir di tengah-tengah rute perdagangan Cina dan India. Pada 1511, Melaka ditaklukkan oleh Portugal, yang mendirikan sebuah koloni di sana; maka berakhirlah Kesultanan Melaka. Tetapi, Sultan terakhir melarikan diri ke Kampar, Riau, Sumatera dan meninggal di sana. Putera-putera Sultan Melaka terakhir mendirikan dua kesultanan di tempat lain di semenanjung & mdash; Kesultanan Perak di utara, dan Kesultanan Johor (mulanya kelanjutan kesultanan Melaka kuno) di selatan. Setelah jatuhnya Melaka, tiga negara berjuang menguasai Selat Malaka: Portugis (di Melaka), Kesultanan Johor, dan Kesultanan Aceh. Konflik ini berlangsung sampai tahun 1641, ketika Belanda (bersekutu dengan Kesultanan Johor) untuk merebut Melaka. Kerajaan ini merupakan kelanjutan dari Kesultanan Malaka tua, tapi sekarang dikenal dengan nama Kesultanan Johor, yang masih ada sampai sekarang. Setelah jatuhnya Melaka, tiga negara berebut untuk mengambil kontrol Selat Malaka: Portugis (di Malaka), Kesultanan Johor, dan Kesultanan Aceh; dan peperangan berakhir pada 1641, ketika Belanda (bersekutu dengan Kesultanan Johor) merebut Malaka. Mendaratnya Britania Britania Raya mendirikan koloni pertamanya di Semenanjung Malaya pada 1786, dengan penyewaan pulau Penang kepada Perusahaan Hindia Timur Britania oleh Sultan Kedah. Pada 1824, Britania Raya menguasai Melaka setelah ditandatanganinya Traktat London atau Perjanjian Britania-Belanda 1824 yang membagi kepemilikan Nusantara kepada Britania dan Belanda, Malaya untuk Britania, dan Indonesia untuk Belanda. M. Nasruddin Anshoriy Ch, angsa gagal: mencari identitas kebangsaan, PT LKiS Pelangi Aksara, 2008, ISBN 979-1283-65-6, 9789791283656 Pada 1826, Britania mendirikan Koloni Mahkota di Negeri-Negeri Selat, menyatukan kepemilikannya di Malaya: Penang, Melaka, Singapura, dan pulau Labuan. Penang yang didirikan pada 1786 oleh Kapten Francis Light sebagai pos komersial dianugerahkan oleh Sultan Kedah. Negeri-Negeri Selat mulanya diurus di bawah British East India Company di Kalkuta, sebelum Penang, dan kemudian Singapura menjadi pusat pengurusan koloni mahkota, hingga 1867, ketika tanggung jawab pengurusan dialihkan kepada Kantor Kolonial di London. Selama abad ke-19, banyak negeri Melayu berupaya untuk mendapatkan bantuan Britania untuk menyelesaikan konflik-konflik internal mereka. Kepentingan komersial pertambangan timah di negeri-negeri Melayu bagi para saudagar di Negeri-Negeri Selat membuat pemerintah Britania melakukan campur tangan di dalam negeri-negeri penghasil timah di Semenanjung Malaya. Diplomasi Kapal Meriam Britania ditugaskan demi mewujudkan resolusi perdamaian terhadap kekacauan sipil yang disebabkan oleh bandit Cina dan Melayu. Pada akhirnya Perjanjian Pangkor 1874 meretas jalan untuk perluasan pengaruh Britania di Malaya. Memasuki abad ke-20, negeri Pahang, Selangor, Perak, dan Negeri Sembilan, bersama-sama dikenal sebagai Negeri-negeri Melayu Bersekutu (jangan dirancukan dengan Federasi Malaya), di bawah kendali de facto residen Britania diangkat untuk menasihati para penguasa Melayu. Orang Britania menjadi "penasihat" di atas kertas, tetapi sebenarnya, mereka menjalankan pengaruh penting di atas para penguasa Melayu. Lima negeri lainnya di semenanjung, dikenal sebagai Negeri-negeri Melayu Bersekutu, tidak diperintah langsung dari London, juga menerima para penasihat Britania di penghujung abad ke-20. Empat dari lima negeri itu: Perlis, Kedah, Kelantan, dan Terengganu sebelumnya dikuasai Siam. Negeri yang tidak bersekutu lainnya, Johor, satu-satunya negeri yang memelihara kemerdekaannya di sebagian besar abad ke-19. Sultan Abu Bakar dari Johor dan Ratu Victoria kenalan pribadi, dan mengakui satu sama lain sederajat. Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi hingg 1914 ketika pengganti Sultan Abu Bakar, Sultan Ibrahim menerima seorang penasihat Britania. Di pulau Borneo, Sabah diperintah sebagai koloni mahkota Borneo Utara, sedangkan Sarawak diperoleh dari Brunei sebagai kerajaan pribadi keluarga Brooke, yang berkuasa sebagai Raja Putih. Mengikuti Invasi Jepang ke Malaya dan pendudukan beruntunnya selama Perang Dunia II, dukungan rakyat untuk kemerdekaan tumbuh.Mahathir Mohamad. Wilayah Kita, Kita Sendiri. Majalah Time Asia. Diakses Mei. Pasca-perang, Britania berencana menyatukan pengelolaan Malaya di bawah koloni mahkota tunggal yang disebut Uni Malaya didirikan dengan penentangan yang hebat dari Suku Melayu, yang melawan upaya pelemahan penguasa Melayu dan mengizinkan kewarganegaraan ganda kepada Tionghoa-Malaysia dan kaum imigran lainnya.Majalah Time. Token Citizenship. Mei. Uni Malaya, didirikan pada 1946 dan terdiri dari semua kepemilikan Britania di Malaya, kecuali Singapura, dibubarkan pada 1948 dan diganti oleh Federasi Malaya, yang mengembalikan pemerintahan sendiri para penguasa negeri-negeri Malaya di bawah perlindungan Britania. Selama masa itu, pemberontakan di bawah kepemimpinan Partai Komunis Malaya melaksanakan operasi gerilya yang dirancang untuk mengusir Britania dari Malaya. Darurat Malaya, begitulah dikenalnya, berlangsung sejak 1948 hingga 1960, dan melibatkan kampanye anti-kekacauan oleh serdadu Persemakmuran di Malaya. Meskipun kekacauan dengan cepat ditumpas masih saja menyisakan kehadiran serdadu persemakmuran, dengan latar belakang Perang Dingin.Majalah Time. Siege's End. 2 May 1960. Melawan latar belakang ini, kemerdekaan untuk Federasi di dalam Persemakmuran diberikan pada 31 Agustus 1957. Setelah kemerdekaan 200px|right|thumb|[[Mahathir Mohamad adalah pemimpin terdepan yang membuat Malaysia menjadi kekuatan industri utama.]] Kemerdekaan Malaya, Pulau Pinang dan Malaka dicapai pada 31 Agustus 1957 dengan nama Federasi Malaya. Singapura masih berada di bawah kekuasaan Britania Raya pada saat itu karena letaknya yang stategis. Pada 16 September 1963, Federasi Malaya bersama-sama dengan koloni mahkota Britania, yaitu Sabah (Borneo Utara), Sarawak, dan Singapura, membentuk Malaysia. Kesultanan Brunei, meski mulanya berminat menggabungi Federasi, menarik kembali rencana penyatuan itu karena adanya penentangan dari sebagian penduduk, juga dalih tentang pembayaran royalti minyak dan status Sultan di dalam perencanaan penyatuan.Majalah Time. Hurray for Harry. DesemberMajalah Time. Fighting the Federation. Desember Tahun-tahun permulaan pembentukan atau kemerdekaan diganggu oleh konflik dengan Indonesia yang dicetuskan oleh Soekarno melalui Dwikora karena ketidak sesuaian dengan laporan Sekretaris Jenderal PBBUN General Assembly 15th Session - The Trusteeship System and Non-Self-Governing Territories (pages:509-510) UN General Assembly 18th Session - the Question of Malaysia (pages:41-44)menyangkut pelanggaran Manila Accord dalam pembentukan Malaysia,Manila Accord between Philippnes, Federation of Malaya and Indonesia (31 JULY 1963) Dalam perjalanan federasi ini kemudiaan diikuti dengan keluarnya Singapura pada 1965 karena kembali adanya ketidak sesuaian dengan Perjanjian Pembentukan Malaysia dengan dipicu oleh politik diskriminasi, dan pertikaian antar-ras di dalam Insiden 13 Mei pada 1969.Majalah Time. Perang Ras di Malaysia. Mei. Diakses pada Desember. Filipina juga membuat pengakuan aktif terhadap Sabah dengan penyelesaian damaiUnited Nations Treaty Series No. 8809, Agreement relating to the implementation of the Manila Accord pada periode itu berdasarkan penyerahan sebagian wilayah Kesultanan Brunei, yakni bagian timur-utara kepada Kesultanan Sulu pada 1704. Pengakuan atas wilayah ini masih dilanjutkan hingga saat ini oleh pihak Filipina.United Nations Treaty Series No. 8809 Agreement relating to the implementation of the Manila AccordRepublik Filipina. Departemen Luar Negeri. FAQs on the ICJ Decision. Diakses pada Desember. Setelah Insiden 13 Mei pada 1969, Kebijakan Ekonomi Baru yang kontroversial—upaya penaikan hasil bagi kue ekonomi bumiputra ("pribumi", yang menyertakan sebagian besar orang Melayu, tetapi tidak selalu penduduk asli) dibandingkan dengan kelompok suku lainnya—diluncurkan oleh Perdana Menteri Abdul Razak. Malaysia sejak saat itu memelihara kesetimbangan politik kesukuan yang lunak, dengan sistem pemerintahan yang memadukan pertumbuhan ekonomi dengan kebijakan ekonomi dan politik yang menyokong keikutsertaan yang pantas dari semua ras.Jomo Kwame Sundaram. UNRISD Kebijakan Ekonomi Baru dan Hubungan Antarsuku di Malaysia. Diakses pada Desember. Di antara tahun 1980-an dan pertengahan 1990-an, Malaysia mengalami pertumbuhan ekonomi yang berarti di bawah kepemimpinan perdana menteri keempat, Dr. Mahathir Mohamad.Anthony Spaeth. Majalah Time. Loncatan menuju Kejayaan. 9 Desember 1996. Pada periode ini Malaysia mengalami lompatan dari ekonomi berbasis pertanian ke ekonomi berbasis manufaktur dan industri (terutama bidang komputer dan elektronika rumahan). Pada periode ini juga, bentang darat Malaysia berubah dengan tumbuhnya beraneka mega-projek. Projek paling terkemuka adalah Menara Kembar Petronas (sempat menjadi gedung tertinggi di dunia), Bandar Udara Internasional Kuala Lumpur (KLIA), Jalan Tol Utara-Selatan, Sirkuit F1 Sepang, Multimedia Super Corridor (MSC), bendungan Pembangkit Listrik Tenaga Air Bakun, dan Putrajaya, pusat pemerintahan persekutuan baru. Pada penghujung 1990-an, Malaysia diguncang oleh Krisis finansial Asia 1997, juga tidak stabilnya politik yang disebabkan oleh penahanan Wakil Perdana Menteri Dato' Seri Anwar Ibrahim.Anthony Spaeth. Majalah Time. Dialah Sang Pemimpin. September. Terdapat pula tentangan dari kaum sosialis dan reformis, sampai kepada upaya pembentukan negara Islam. Pada 2003, Dr Mahathir, perdana menteri Malaysia yang paling lama menjabat, mundur dan digantikan oleh wakilnya, Abdullah Ahmad Badawi. Pemerintahan baru mengadvokasikan pandangan moderat negara Islam yang didefinisikan oleh Islam Hadhari. Pada November 2007, Malaysia digoyang oleh dua unjuk rasa anti-pemerintah. Unjuk rasa Bersih 2007 sejumlah 40.000 orang dilaksanakan di Kuala Lumpur pada 10 November menganjurkan reformasi daerah pemilihan. Itu dipicu oleh dugaan-dugaan korupsi dan ketidaksesuaian di dalam sistem pemilihan di Malaysia yang condong kepada partai politik yang sedang berkuasa, Barisan Nasional, yang selalu memerintah Malaysia sejak kemerdekaan 1957.http://asiasentinel.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=863&Itemid=31 Para pengusung petisi Malaysia menentang petugas polisi Unjuk rasa lainnya dilakukan pada 25 November di ibukota Malaysia dan dipimpin oleh HINDRAF. Penggerak unjuk rasa ini, Hindu Rights Action Force, melakukan protes berkenaan kebijakan yang timpang, mengutamakan Suku Melayu. Jumlah peserta ditaksir antara 5.000 sampai 30.000.30,000 Juru protes Hindraf melakukan rapat umum di jalanan Kuala Lumpur, Malaysiakini.com, 25 November 2007. Di kedua-dua kasus itu, pemerintah dan kepolisian berupaya menangani dan mencegah penculikan dari tempat kejadian. Pada 16 Oktober 2008, HINDRAF dilarang karena pemerintah mengecap kumpulan yang tidak berdaftar itu sebagai "ancaman bagi keamanan nasional"OUTLAWED: Hindraf adalah 'gangguan bagi kedamaian dan keamanan', News Straits Times Malaysia, 16 Oktober 2008. karena berusaha mendapatkan bantuan dan dukungan dari kelompok teroris.MIC serah pada PM guna ISA - (Hindraf sedang berusaha dapatkan bantuan pengganas)., Mahkamah tolak permohonan habeas corpus lima pemimpin Hindraf. Politik dan Pemerintahan thumb|[[Kompleks Gedung Parlemen Malaysia|Gedung Parlemen]] thumb|Kantor Perdana Menteri Malaysia, [[Putrajaya]] thumb|left|Perdana Menteri Malaysia saat ini, [[Najib Tun Razak.]] Federasi Malaysia adalah sebuah monarki konstitusional. Kepala negara persekutuan Malaysia adalah Yang di-Pertuan Agong, biasa disebut Raja Malaysia. Yang di-Pertuan Agong dipilih dari dan oleh sembilan Sultan Negeri-Negeri Malaya, untuk menjabat selama lima tahun secara bergiliran; empat pemimpin negeri lainnya, yang bergelar Gubernur, tidak turut serta di dalam pemilihan.Pasal 32. Konstitusi Malaysia. Sistem pemerintahan di Malaysia bermodelkan sistem parlementer Westminster, warisan Penguasa Kolonial Britania. Tetapi di dalam praktiknya, kekuasaan lebih terpusat di eksekutif daripada di legislatif, dan judikatif diperlemah oleh tekanan berkelanjutan dari pemerintah selama zaman Mahathir, kekuasaan judikatif itu dibagikan antara pemerintah persekutuan dan pemerintah negara bagian. Sejak kemerdekaan pada 1957, Malaysia diperintah oleh koalisi multipartai yang disebut Barisan Nasional (pernah disebut pula Aliansi).Departemen Dalam Negeri Amerika Serikat. Malaysia. Diakses pada Desember. Kekuasaan legislatur dibagi antara legislatur persekutuan dan legislatur negeri. Parlemen bikameral terdiri dari dewan rendah, Dewan Rakyat (mirip "Dewan Perwakilan Rakyat" di Indonesia) dan dewan tinggi, Senat atau Dewan Negara (mirip "Dewan Perwakilan Daerah" di Indonesia).Pasal 44. Konstitusi Malaysia.Pasal 45. Konstitusi Malaysia.Pasal 46. Konstitusi Malaysia. 222 anggota Dewan Rakyat dipilih dari daerah pemilihan beranggota-tunggal yang diatur berdasarkan jumlah penduduk untuk masa jabatan terlama 5 tahun. 70 Senator bertugas untuk masa jabatan 3 tahun; 26 di antaranya dipilih oleh 13 majelis negara bagian (masing-masing mengirimkan dua utusan), dua mewakili wilayah persekutuan Kuala Lumpur, masing-masing satu mewakili wilayah persekutuan Labuan dan Putrajaya, dan 40 diangkat oleh raja atas nasihat perdana menteri. Di samping Parlemen di tingkatan persekutuan, masing-masing negara bagian memiliki dewan legislatif unikameral (Dewan Undangan Negeri) yang para anggotanya dipilih dari daerah-daerah pemilihan beranggota-tunggal. Pemilihan umum parlemen dilakukan paling sedikit lima tahun sekali, dengan pemilihan umum terakhir pada Maret 2008. Pemilih terdaftar berusia 21 tahun ke atas dapat memberikan suaranya kepada calon anggota Dewan Rakyat dan calon anggota dewan legislatif negara bagian juga, di beberapa negara bagian. Voting tidak diwajibkan. Kekuasaan eksekutif dilaksanakan oleh kabinet yang dipimpin oleh perdana menteri; konstitusi Malaysia menetapkan bahwa perdana menteri haruslah anggota dewan rendah (Dewan Rakyat), yang direstui Yang di-Pertuan Agong dan mendapat dukungan majoritas di dalam parlemen.Pasal 43 (2). Konstitusi Malaysia Kabinet dipilih dari para anggota Dewan Rakyat dan Dewan Negara dan bertanggung jawab kepada badan itu.Pasal 43 (1). Konstitusi Malaysia; sedangkan kabinet merupakan anggota parlemen yang dipilih dari Dewan Rakyat atau Dewan Negara. Pemerintah negara bagian dipimpin oleh Menteri Besar di negeri-negeri Malaya atau Ketua Menteri di negara-negara yang tidak memelihara monarki lokal, yakni seorang anggota majelis negara bagian dari partai majoritas di dalam Dewan Undangan Negeri. Di tiap-tiap negara bagian yang memelihara monarki lokal, Menteri Besar haruslah seorang Suku Melayu Muslim, meskipun penguasa ini menjadi subjek kebijaksanaan para penguasa. Kekuasaan politik di Malaysia amat penting untuk memperjuangkan suatu isu dan hak. Oleh karena itu kekuasaan memainkan peranan yang amat penting dalam melakukan perubahan. Pembagian administratif thumb|right|300px|Peta pembagian wilayah Malaysia. Secara administratif, Malaysia memiliki 13 negara bagian (11 di Malaysia Barat dan 2 di Malaysia Timur) dan 3 wilayah persekutuan (semua tiga wilayah persekutuan digabungkan menjadi satu dalam bendera Malaysia) yang dilambangkan sebagai empat belas jalur dan sudut bintang di Bendera Malaysia yang dinamakan "Jalur Gemilang": Malaysia Barat (Semenanjung) # Johor Darul Takzim # Kedah Darul Aman # Kelantan Darul Naim # Melaka Bandaraya Bersejarah # Negeri Sembilan Darul Khusus # Pahang Darul Makmur # Perak Darul Ridzuan # Perlis Indera Kayangan # Pulau Pinang Pulau Mutiara # Selangor Darul Ehsan # Terengganu Darul Iman # Wilayah Persekutuan ## Kuala Lumpur ## Putrajaya Malaysia Timur # Sabah Negeri Di Bawah Bayu # Sarawak Bumi Kenyalang # Wilayah Persekutuan ## Labuan Kota-kota Besar # Kuala Lumpur # Johor Bahru # Shah Alam # Subang Jaya # Alor Setar Geografi thumb|right|345px|Peta Semenanjung Malaysia dan Malaysia Timur thumb|left|200px|Pemandangan pantai di [[Pulau Tioman.]] Malaysia adalah negara berpenduduk terbanyak ke-43 dan negara dengan daratan terluas ke-66 di dunia, dengan jumlah penduduk kira-kira 27 juta dan luas wilayah melebihi 320.000 km2. Jumlah penduduk sedemikian cukup sebanding dengan jumlah penduduk Arab Saudi dan Venezuela, dan luas wilayah sedemikian sebanding dengan luas wilayah Norwegia dan Vietnam, atau New Mexico, sebuah negara bagian di Amerika Serikat. Malaysia terdiri atas dua kawasan utama yang terpisah oleh Laut Cina Selatan. Keduanya memiliki bentuk muka bumi yang hampir sama, yaitu dari pinggir laut yang landai hingga hutan lebat dan bukit tinggi. Puncak tertinggi di Malaysia (dan juga di Kalimantan) yaitu Gunung Kinabalu setinggi 4.095,2 meter di Sabah. Iklim lokal adalah khatulistiwa dan dicirikan oleh angin muson barat daya (April hingga Oktober) dan timur laut (Oktober hingga Februari). Tanjung Piai, terletak di selatan negara bagian Johor, adalah tanjung paling selatan benua Asia.Leow Chiah Wei. Travel Times. New Straits Times. Asia's southernmost tip. Diakses pada Desember.Sager Ahmad. Travel Times. New Straits Times. Tanjung Piai, the End of Asia. Diakses pada Desember. Selat Malaka, terletak di antara Sumatera dan Semenanjung Malaysia, jalur pelayaran terpenting di dunia.Andrew Marshall. Time Magazine. Waterway to the World. Diakses pada Desember. Kuala Lumpur adalah ibukota resmi dan kota terbesar di Malaysia. Putrajaya di pihak lain, dipandang sebagai ibukota administratif pemerintahan persekutuan Malaysia. Meskipun banyak cabang eksekutif dan judikatif pemerintahan persekutuan telah pindah ke sana (untuk menghindari kemacetan yang tumbuh di Kuala Lumpur), tetapi Kuala Lumpur masih dipandang sebagai ibukota legislatif Malaysia karena di sanalah beradanya kompleks gedung Parlemen Malaysia. Kuala Lumpur juga merupakan pusat perdagangan dan keuangan Malaysia. Kota utama lain termasuk Ipoh, George Town, Johor Bahru, Kuching, Kota Kinabalu, Miri, Alor Star, Kota Melaka, dan Petaling Jaya. Sumber daya alam Malaysia diberkati dengan sumber daya alam semisal sektor pertanian, kehutanan, dan pertambangan. Di sektor pertanian, Malaysia adalah salah satu pengekspor terbesar karet alam dan minyak sawit, yang bersama-sama dengan damar dan kayu gelondongan, kakao, lada, nenas, dan tembakau mendominasi pertumbuhan sektor itu. Minyak sawit juga merupakan pembangkit utama perdagangan internasional Malaysia. thumb|right|200px|Salah satu kebun teh di Malaysia. Tentang sumber daya hutan, diketahui bahwa usaha penggelondongan dimulai untuk membuat kontribusi berarti bagi ekonomi Malaysia pada abad ke-19. Kini, ditaksir 59% daratan Malaysia masih berupa hutan. Perluasan industri damar yang cepat, khususnya setelah era 1960-an, telah menghasilkan masalah erosi di hutan-hutan negara ini. Tetapi, dengan adanya komitmen pemerintah untuk melindungi lingkungan dan sistem ekologi, sumber daya hutan dikelola pada landasan yang berkelanjutan, dampak ikutannya adalah menurunnya laju penebangan pohon. Sebagai tambahan, sejumlah wilayah yang substansial diperlakukan sebagai hutan produksi (silvikultur) dan upaya penghutanan kembali terhadap lahan hutan sudah dilakukan. Pemerintah Malaysia merencanakan pengayaan tanah seluas 312,30 kilometer persegi dengan rotan di bawah kondisi hutan alami dan di sela-sela tanaman karet alami sebagai komoditas panen perantara. Untuk terus memperkaya sumber-sumber hutan, spesies damar yang cepat-tumbuh seperti meranti tembaga, merawan dan sesenduk juga ditanam. Pada saat yang sama, penuaian pohon-pohon berharga tinggi seperti jati dan pohon lainnya untuk dijadikan pulp dan kertas juga dianjurkan. Karet, pernah menjadi arus utama ekonomi Malaysia, kini digantikan oleh minyak sawit sebagai komoditas ekspor utama pertanian Malaysia. Timah dan minyak bumi adalah dua sumber daya mineral utama yang menjadi penyokong ekonomi utama Malaysia. Malaysia pernah menjadi penghasil timah terbesar di dunia hingga runtuhnya pasar timah di permulaan tahun 1980-an. Pada abad ke-19 dan ke-20, timah memainkan peran dominan di dalam ekonomi Malaysia. Pada 1972 minyak bumi dan gas alam mengambil alih timah sebagai komoditas utama sektor pemurnian mineral. Sementara itu, kontribusi timah semakin menurun. Penemuan minyak bumi dan gas alam di ladang minyak lepas pantai Sabah, Sarawak, dan Terengganu memiliki sumbangan penting bagi ekonomi Malaysia. Mineral lain menurut tingkat kepentingan dan keberartiannya adalah tembaga, bauksit, besi, dan batu bara bersama-sama dengan mineral industri seperti tanah liat, kaolin, silika, batu gamping, barit, fosfat, dan bebatuan dimensi seperti granit juga blok dan lempengan marmer. Sejumlah emas dengan kadar minimalis juga diproduksi. Pada 2004, seorang menteri di Departemen Perdana Menteri, Mustapa Mohamed, menyatakan bahwa cadangan minyak bumi Malaysia berada pada kisaran 4.84 milyar barel, sedangkan cadangan gas alam bertambah menjadi 89 triliun kaki kubik (2,500 km³). Pada 1 Januari 2007, Petronas melaporkan bahwa cadangan minyak dan gas di Malaysia berkisar pada ekuivalensi 20.18 milyar barel.Petronas 1H profit up 7.7% to RM26.6b Pemerintah menaksir bahwa pada laju produksi terkini, Malaysia akan mampu menghasilkan minyak sampai 18 tahun dan gas sampai 35 tahun ke muka. Pada 2004, Malaysia menduduki peringkat ke-24 menurut cadangan minyak dunia dan ke-13 menurut cadangan gas. 56% dari cadangan minyak ada di Semenanjung sedangkan 19% di Malaysia Timur. Tiap-tiap negara bagian memelihara hak untuk menguasai sumber-sumber daya alam di dalam wilayahnya. Tetapi, pemerintah persekutuan menguasai minyak dan gas. Negara bagian yang memiliki minyak dan gas diberi royalti. Demografi Penduduk Malaysia terdiri dari berbagai kelompok suku, dengan Suku Melayu sejumlah 50,4% menjadi ras terbesar dan bumiputra/suku asli (aborigin) di Sabah dan Sarawak sejumlah 11% CIA World Factbook - Menurut taksiran 2004 https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/my.html#People keseluruhan penduduk. Menurut definisi konstitusi Malaysia, orang Melayu adalah Muslim, menggunakan Bahasa Melayu, yang menjalankan adat dan budaya Melayu. Oleh karena itu, secara teknis, seorang Muslim dari ras manapun yang menjalankan kebiasaan dan budaya Melayu dapat dipandang sebagai Melayu dan memiliki hak yang sama ketika berhadapan dengan hak-hak istimewa Melayu seperti yang dinyatakan di dalam konstitusi. Melebihi separo bagian dari keseluruhan penduduk, bumiputra non-melayu menjadi kelompok dominan di negara bagian Sarawak (30%-nya adalah Iban), dan mendekati 60% penduduk Sabah (18%-nya adalah Kadazan-Dusun, dan 17%nya adalah Bajaus). Bumiputra non-Melayu itu terbagi atas puluhan kumpulan ras tetapi memiliki budaya umum yang sama. Hingga abad ke-20, kebanyakan dari mereka mengamalkan kepercayaan tradisional tetapi kini telah banyak yang sudah memeluk Kristen atau Islam. Masuknya ras lain sedikit banyak mengurangi persentase penduduk pribumi di kedua negara bagian itu. Juga terdapat kelompok aborigin dengan jumlah sedikit di Semenanjung, mereka biasa disebut Orang Asli. 23,7% penduduk adalah Tionghoa-Malaysia, sedangkan India-Malaysia sebanyak 7,1% penduduk. Sebagian besar komunitas India adalah Tamil (85%), tetapi berbagai kelompok lainnya juga ada, termasuk Malayalam, Punjab, dan Gujarat. Sebagian lagi penduduk Malaysia berdarah campuran Timur Tengah, Thailand, dan Indonesia. Keturunan Eropa dan Eurasia termasuk Britania yang menetap di Malaysia sejak zaman kolonial, dan komunitas Kristang yang kuat di Melaka. Sejumlah kecil orang Khmer dan Vietnam menetap di Malaysia sebagai pengungsi Perang Vietnam. Sebaran penduduk sangat tidak merata, dengan lebih dari 17 juta penduduk menetap di Malaysia Barat, sedangkan tidak lebih dari 7 juta menetap di Malaysia Timur. Karena tumbuhnya industri padat tenaga kerja, Malaysia memiliki 10% sampai 20% pekerja imigran dengan besarnya ketidakpastian jumlah pekerja ilegal, terutama asal Indonesia. Terdapat sejuta pekerja imigran yang legal dan mungkin orang asing ilegal lainnya. Negara bagian Sabah sendiri memiliki hampir 25% dari 2,7 juta penduduknya terdaftar sebagai pekerja imigran ilegal menurut sensus terakhir. Tetapi, gambaran 25% ini diduga kurang dari setengah gambaran yang diperkirakan oleh lembaga-lembaga swadaya masyarakat. Sebagai tambahan, menurut World Refugee Survey 2008, yang diterbitkan oleh Komisi Pengungsi dan Imigran Amerika Serikat, Malaysia menampung pengungsi dan pencari suaka mendekati angka 155.700. Dari jumlah ini, hampir 70.500 pengungsi dan pencari suaka berasal dari Filipina, 69.700 dari Myanmar, dan 21.800 dari Indonesia. Komisi Pengungsi dan Imigran Amerika Serikat menamai Malaysia sebagai salah satu dari sepuluh tempat terburuk bagi pengungsi karena adanya praktik diskriminasi negara kepada pengungsi. Petugas Malaysia dilaporkan memulangkan pendatang secara langsung kepada penyelundup manusia pada 2007, dan Malaysia menugaskan RELA, milisi sukarelawan, untuk menegakkan undang-undang imigrasi negara itu. Agama thumb|right|[[Masjid Ubudiah adalah masjid bersejarah yang terkenal di Kuala Kangsar.]] thumb|[[Masjid Negara|Masjid Negara Malaysia.]] Malaysia adalah masyarakat multi-agama dan Islam adalah agama resminya. Menurut gambaran Sensus Penduduk dan Perumahan 2000, hampir 60,4 persen penduduk memeluk agama Islam; 19,2 persen Buddha; 9,1 persen Kristen; 6,3 persen Hindu; dan 2,6 persen Agama Tionghoa tradisional. Sisanya dianggap memeluk agama lain, misalnya Animisme, Agama rakyat, Sikh, dan keyakinan lain; sedangkan 1,1% dilaporkan tidak beragama atau tidak memberikan informasi."Population and Housing Census" Press statement, Department of Statistics, Malaysia. Accessed 3 April 2007. Semua orang Melayu dipandang Muslim (100%) seperti yang didefinisi pada Pasal 160 Konstitusi Malaysia.Pasal 160 (2). Konstitusi Malaysia. Statistik tambahan dari Sensus 2000 yang menunjukkan bahwa Tionghoa-Malaysia sebagian besar memeluk agama Buddha (75,9%), dengan sejumlah signifikan mengikuti ajaran Tao (10,6%) dan Kristen (9,6%). Sebagian besar orang India-Malaysia mengikuti Hindu (84,5%), dengan sejumlah kecil mengikuti Kristen (7,7%) dan Muslim (3,8%). Kristen adalah agama dominan bagi komunitas non-Melayu bumiputra (50,1%) dengan tambahan 36,3% diketahui sebagai Muslim dan 7,3% digolongkan secara resmi sebagai pengikut agama rakyat. Konstitusi Malaysia secara teoretik menjamin kebebasan beragama. Tambahan lagi, semua non-Muslim yang menikahi Muslim harus meninggalkan agama mereka dan beralih kepada Islam. Sementara, kaum non-Muslim mengalami berbagai batasan di dalam kegiatan-kegiatan keagamaan mereka, seperti pembangunan sarana ibadah dan perayaan upacara keagamaan di beberapa negara bagian.Inter Press Service: Temple Demolitions Spell Creeping Islamisation. Diakses pada 4 Juni 2006.BBC : Pressure on multi-faith Malaysia. Diakses pada 4 Juni 2006. Muslim dituntut mengikuti keputusan-keputusan Mahkamah Syariah ketika mereka berkenaan dengan agama mereka. Jurisdiksi Mahkamah Syariah dibatasi hanya bagi Muslim menyangkut Keyakinan dan Kewajiban sebagai Muslim, termasuk di antaranya pernikahan, warisan, kemurtadan, dan hubungan internal sesama umat. Tidak ada pelanggaran perdata atau pidana berada di bawah jurisdiksi Mahkamah Syariah, yang memiliki hierarki yang sama dengan Pengadilan Sipil Malaysia. Meskipun menjadi pengadilan tertinggi di negara itu, Pengadilan-Pengadilan Sipil (termasuk Pengadilan Persekutuan, pengadilan tertinggi di Malaysia) pada prinsipnya tidak dapat memberikan putusan lebih tinggi daripada yang dibuat oleh Mahkamah Syariah; dan biasanya mereka segan untuk memimpin kasus-kasus yang melibatkan Islam di dalam wilayah atau pertanyaan atau tantangan terhadap autoritas Mahkamah Syariah. Hal ini menyebabkan masalah-masalah yang cukup mengemuka, khususnya yang melibatkan kasus-kasus perdata di antara Muslim dan non-Muslim, di mana pengadilan sipil telah memerintahkan non-Muslim untuk mencari pertolongan dari Mahkamah Syariah. Awal tahun 2010 dalam putusan Pengadilan Tinggi yang memutuskan mengizinkan surat kabar Katolik the Herald untuk menggunakan kata Allah untuk Tuhan telah memicu dibakarnya lebih dari 4 bangunan gereja dan beberapa lainnya dirusak massa di Kuala Lumpur ibu kota Malaysia.http://www.bernama.com/bernama/v5/newsindex.php?id=466965 Leaders Condemn Church Burning Incident In Desa Melawatihttp://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/34640583 Church attacks in Malaysia deepen racial tension http://www.radioaustralia.net.au/indonesian/news/stories/201001/s2788719.htm 4 gereja di Malaysia dibakar http://www.sinarharapan.co.id/berita/read/gereja-malaysia-dibakar-polisi-tingkatkan-keamanan/ GEREJA MALAYSIA DIBAKAR, POLISI TINGKATKAN KEAMANAN Pendidikan thumb|[[Multimedia University.]] thumb|[[University of Nottingham Malaysia Campus|Universitas Nottingham, Kampus Malaysia.]] Pendidikan di Malaysia dipantau oleh Kementerian Pendidikan Pemerintah Persekutuan.Ninth Schedule. Constitution of Malaysia. Sebagian besar anak-anak Malaysia mulai bersekolah pada usia tiga sampai enam tahun, di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Sebagian besar taman kanak-kanak dijalankan pihak swasta, tetapi ada sedikit taman kanak-kanak yang dijalankan pemerintah. Anak-anak mulai bersekolah dasar pada usia tujuh tahun selama enam tahun ke muka. Terdapat dua jenis utama sekolah dasar yang dijalankan atau berbantuan pemerintah. Sekolah berbahasa asli (Sekolah Jenis Kebangsaan) menggunakan bahasa Tionghoa atau bahasa Tamil sebagai bahasa pengantar. Sebelum melanjutkan ke tahap pendidikan sekunder, siswa-siswi di kelas 6 dipersyaratkan untuk mengikuti Ujian Prestasi Sekolah Dasar (Ujian Pencapaian Sekolah Rendah, UPSR). Sebuah program yang disebut Penilaian Tahap Satu, PTS digunakan untuk mengukur kemampuan siswa-siswi yang cerdas, dan memungkinkan mereka naik dari kelas 3 ke kelas 5, meloncati kelas 4.World Education Forum. UNESCO. http://www2.unesco.org/wef/countryreports/malaysia/rapport_1.html Education for All 2000 Assessment Report. Malaysia.] Diakses pada Desember. Tetapi, program ini dihapus pada 2001. Pendidikan tahap dua di Malaysia dilaksanakan di dalam Sekolah Menengah Kebangsaan (setara SMP+SMA di Indonesia) selama lima tahun. Sekolah Menengah Kebangsaan menggunakan bahasa Malaysia sebagai bahasa pengantar. Khusus mata pelajaran Matematika dan Sains juga bahasa non-Melayu, ini berlaku mulai tahun 2003, dan sebelum itu semua pelajaran non-bahasa diajarkan di dalam bahasa Malaysia. Di akhir Form Three, yaitu kelas tiga, siswa-siswi diuji di dalam Penilaian Menengah Rendah, PMR. Di kelas lima pendidikan tahap dua (Form Five), siswa-siswi mengikuti ujian Ijazah Pendidikan Malaysia (Sijil Pelajaran Malaysia, SPM), yang setara dengan bekas British Ordinary pada tahapan 'O'. Sekolah tertua di Malaysia adalah Penang Free School, juga sekolah tertua di Asia Tenggara. Pendidikan tahap dua nasional Malaysia dibagi ke dalam beberapa jenis, yaitu National Secondary School (Sekolah Menengah Kebangsaan), Religious Secondary School (Sekolah Menengah Agama), National-Type Secondary School (Sekolah Menengah Jenis Kebangsaan) yang juga disebut Mission School (Sekolah Dakwah), Technical School (Sekolah Menengah Teknik), Sekolah Berasrama Penuh, dan MARA Junior Science College (Maktab Rendah Sains MARA). Juga terdapat 60 Chinese Independent High School di Malaysia, yang sebagian besar di antaranya berbahasa pengantar bahasa Tionghoa. Chinese Independent High School dipantau dan distandardisasi oleh United Chinese School Committees' Association of Malaysia (UCSCAM, lebih lazim disebut di dalam bahasa Tionghoa, Dong Zong 董总), tetapi, tidak seperti sekolah pemerintah, tiap-tiap sekolah independen bebas menentukan keputusan. Belajar di sekolah independen memerlukan waktu 6 tahun untuk tamat, terbagi ke dalam Tahap Junior (3 tahun) dan Tahap Senior (3 tahun). Siswa-siswi akan mengikuti uji standardisasi yang diadakan oleh UCSCAM, yang dikenal sebagai Unified Examination Certificate (UEC) (Ijazah Pengujian Bersama) di Menengah Junior 3 (setara Penilaian Menengah Rendah) dan Menengah Senior 3 (setara tahap A). Sejumlah sekolah independen mengadakan kelas-kelas berbahasa Malaysia dan berbahasa Inggris selain berbahasa Tionghoa, memungkinkan siswa-siswi mengikuti Penilaian Menengah Rendah dan Sijil Pelajaran Malaysia juga. Sebelum perkenalan sistem matrikulasi, siswa-siswi yang hendak memasuki universitas publik harus menyelesaikan 18 bulan tambahan sekolah sekunder di Form Six (kelas 6) dan mengikuti Sijil Tinggi Persekolahan Malaysia, STPM; yang setara British Advanced atau tahap 'A'. Karena perkenalan program matrikulasi sebagai alternatif bagi STPM pada 1999, siswa-siswi yang menamatkan program 12 bulan di perkuliahan matrikulasi (kolej matrikulasi di dalam bahasa Malaysia) dapat mendaftar di universitas lokal. Tetapi, di dalam sistem matrikulasi, hanya 10% dari bangku yang tersedia bagi siswa-siswi non-Bumiputra dan sisanya untuk siswa-siswi Bumiputra. Terdapat universitas publik seperti Universitas Malaya, Universitas Sains Malaysia, Universitas Putra Malaysia Universitas Teknologi Malaysia, Universitas Teknologi Mara, dan Universitas Kebangsaan Malaysia. Universitas swasta juga mendapatkan reputasi yang cukup untuk pendidikan bermutu internasional dan banyak siswa-siswi dari seluruh dunia berminat memasuki universitas-universitas itu. Misalnya Multimedia University, Universitas Teknologi Petronas, dan lain-lain. Sebagai tambahan, empat universitas bereputasi internasional telah membuka kampus cabangnya di Malaysia sejak 1998. Sebuah kampus cabang dapat dilihat sebagai ‘kampus lepas pantai’ dari universitas asing, yang memberikan kuliah dan penghargaan yang sama seperti kampus utamanya. Siswa-siswi lokal maupun internasional dapat meraih kualifikasi asing identik ini di Malaysia dengan biaya rendah. Kampus cabang universitas asing di Malaysia adalah: Monash University Malaysia Campus, Curtin University of Technology Sarawak Campus, Swinburne University of Technology Sarawak Campus, dan University of Nottingham Malaysia Campus. Siswa-siswi juga memiliki opsi untuk mendaftar di lembaga tersier swasta setelah menamatkan pendidikan sekunder. Sebagian besar lembaga memiliki pranala pendidikan dengan universitas-universitas seberang lautan semisal di Amerika Serikat, Britania Raya, dan Australia, memungkinkan mahasiswa menghabiskan periode perkuliahannya dengan mendapatkan kualifikasi seberang lautan. Satu contoh adalah SEGi College yang bermitra dengan University of Abertay Dundee. Mahasiswa Malaysia belajar di luar negara seperti di Indonesia, Britania Raya, Amerika Serikat, Australia, Selandia Baru, Kanada, Singapura, Jepang dan negara-negara di Timur-Tengah seperti Yordania dan Mesir. Ada juga mahasiswa Malaysia di beberapa universitas di Korea Selatan, Jerman, Perancis, Republik Rakyat Cina, Irlandia, India, Rusia, Polandia, dan Republik Ceko. Sebagai tambahan untuk Kurikulum Nasional Malaysia, Malaysia memiliki sekolah internasional. Sekolah internasional memberi para siswa kesempatan untuk mempelajari kurikulum dari negara lain. Sekolah-sekolah ini utamanya dibuka karena bertambahnya penduduk ekspatriat di negara ini. Sekolat internasional termasuk: Sekolah Indonesia (kurikulum Indonesia), Australian International School, Malaysia (kurikulum Australia), Alice Smith School (kurikulum Britania), elc International school (kurikulum Britania), Garden International School (kurikulum Britania), Lodge International School (kurikulum Britania), International School of Kuala Lumpur (kurikulum Amerika dan Sarjana Muda Internasional), Japanese School of Kuala Lumpur (Kurikulum Jepang), The Chinese Taipei School, Kuala Lumpur and The Chinese Taipei School, Penang (Kurikulum Cina-Taipei), International School of Penang (Kurikulum Britania dan Sarjana Muda Internasional), Lycée Français de Kuala Lumpur (Kurikulum Perancis), dan lain-lain. Kesehatan Masyarakat Malaysia menempati tingkat kepentingan pada perluasan dan pengembangan kesehatan, 5% anggaran pembangunan sektor sosial pemerintah adalah untuk kesehatan masyarakat—penaikan lebih dari 47% dari periode sebelumnya. Ini berarti semua kenaikan lebih dari 2 miliar ringgit Malaysia (lebih dari 6,5 triliun rupiah). Dengan menaiknya harapan hidup dan bertambahnya penduduk, pemerintah berkehendak untuk memperbaiki banyak sektor, termasuk perbaikan rumah sakit yang ada, membangun dan melengkapi rumah sakit baru, pertambahan jumlah klinik umum, dan perbaikan pelatihan dan perluasan pelayanan jarak jauh (telehealth). Bertahun-tahun lalu pemerintah telah memperkuat usaha untuk memutakhirkan sistem dan menggaet lebih banyak investor asing. Sistem kesehatan Malaysia memerlukan para dokter untuk melaksanakan tugas tiga tahun pelayanan di rumah sakit umum untuk meyakinkan sumber daya manusia rumah-rumah sakit itu tetap terjaga. Baru-baru ini dokter-dokter asing juga ditugaskan untuk bekerja di sini. Tetapi masih juga sejumlah kekurangan tenaga medis, khususnya yang berpengalaman spesialis, hasilnya pelayanan dan perawatan kesehatan tertentu hanya ada di kota-kota besar. Upaya-upaya terbaru untuk menghadirkan banyak fasilitas ke kota-kota lain dihambat oleh kurangnya ahli untuk menjalankan peralatan yang tersedia dari para investor. Sebagian besar rumah sakit swasta berada di perkotaan, dan tidak seperti banyak rumah sakit umum, diperlengkapi dengan fasilitas diagnosis dan visualisasi terbaru. RUmah sakit swasta umumnya tidak dilihat sebagai investasi ideal—sedikitnya perlu waktu sepuluh tahun sebelum investor meraih untung. Namun, situasi itu kini berubah dan perusahaan kini melihat wilayah ini lagi, terkhusus memperhatikan kenaikan minat orang asing yang datang ke Malaysia untuk tujuan perawatan kesehatan dan fokus pemerintah terbatu untuk membangun industri pariwisata kesehatan.Health Tourism, Portal Pemerintah Malaysia. Diakses pada 12 Oktober 2007. Kewarganegaraan Sebagian besar orang Malaysia diberikan kewarganegaraan oleh lex soli.Pasal 14. Konstitusi Malaysia Kewarganegaraan di negara bagian Sabah dan Sarawak di Malaysia Timur berbeda dengan kewarganegaraan di Malaysia Barat untuk tujuan imigrasi. Setiap warga negara diberi selembar kartu identitas biometric smart chip, yang biasa disebut MyKad, pada umur 12 tahun, dan harus membawa kartu itu kapanpun.The Star Online. Lebih daripada sekadar kartu. Diakses pada 26 November 2007. Ekonomi thumb|left|300px|Menara Kembar PETRONAS, simbol Malaysia Semenanjung Malaya dan pastinya Asia Tenggara menjadi pusat perdagangan di kawasan selama berabad-abad. Berbagai komoditas seperti keramik dan rempah aktif diperdagangkan bahkan sebelum Kesultanan Melaka dan Singapura mengemuka. 180px|right|thumb|[[Menara Petronas di Kuala Lumpur. Pertumbuhan cepat ekonomi dan kemakmuran Malaysia dicirikan oleh Menara Petronas, kantor pusat raksasa minyak nasional.]] Pada abad ke-17, mereka didirikan di beberapa negara bagian. Kemudian, sejak Britania Raya mulai mengambil alih sebagai administrator Malaya Britania, pohon karet dan kelapa sawit diperkenalkan untuk tujuan komersial. Di dalam waktu lama, Malaya menjadi penghasil timah, karet, dan minyak sawit terbesar di dunia.Time Magazine. Rubber from Malaya. 1 March 1943. Tiga komoditas ini, beserta bahan mentah lainnya, mengatur tempo ekonomi Malaysia lebih baik sampai abad ke-20. Sebagai ganti kebergantungan pada Suku Melayu sebagai sumber tenaga kerja, Britania membawa Tionghoa dan orang India untuk bekerja di pertambangan, perkebunan, dan mengisi kekosongan ahli profesional. Kendati banyak dari mereka kembali ke negara asal mereka setelah kontrak dipenuhi, beberapa di antaranya menetap di Malaysia. Ketika Malaya bergerak ke arah kemerdekaan, pemerintah mulai menerapkan perencanaan ekonomi lima tahunan, dimulai dengan Rencana Lima Tahun Malaya Pertama pada 1955. Ketika Malaysia didirikan, istilah perencanaan diganti dan dinomori, dimulai dengan Rencana Malaysia Pertama pada 1965. Pada 1970-an, Malaysia mulai meniru ekonomi Empat Macan Asia (Taiwan, Korea Selatan, Hong Kong, dan Singapura) dan berkomitmen kepada transformasi dari ekonomi yang bergantung pada pertambangan dan pertanian ke ekonomi berbasis manufaktur. Dengan investasi Jepang, industri-industri berat mulai dibuka dan beberapa tahun kemudian, ekspor Malaysia menjadi mesin pertumbuhan primer negara ini . Malaysia secara konsisten menerima lebih dari 7% pertumbuhan PDB disertai dengan inflasi yang rendah pada 1980-an dan 1990-an. Pada dasarnya, pertumbuhan Malaysia bergantung pada ekspor bahan elektronik seperti chip komputer dan sebagainya. Akibatnya, Malaysia merasakan tekanan hebat semasa krisis ekonomi pada tahun 1998 dan kemerosotan dalam sektor teknologi informasi pada tahun 2001. KDNK pada tahun 2001 hanya meningkat sebanyak 0,3% disebabkan pengurangan 11% dalam bilangan ekspor tetapi paket perangsang fiskal yang besar telah mengurangi dampak tersebut. Pada periode yang sama, pemerintah berupaya mengurangi angka kemiskinan dengan Kebijakan Ekonomi Baru Malaysia (NEP) yang kontroversial, setelah Peristiwa 13 Mei, kerusuhan antar-etnis pada 1969. Tujuan utamanya adalah menghilangkan keterkaitan ras dengan fungsi ekonomi, dan rencana lima tahun pertama mulai menerapkan NEP sebagai Rencana Malaysia Kedua. Kejayaan atau kegagalan NEP menjadi bahan perdebatan, kendati secara resmi berakhir pada 1990 dan diganti dengan Kebijakan Pembangunan Nasional (NDP). Baru-baru ini banyak debat muncul sekali lagi tentang hasil dan relevansi NEP. Sebagian pihak berdalih bahwa NEP jelas-jelas berjaya menciptakan pengusaha dan tenaga profesional Melayu kelas menengah-atas. Kendati beberapa perbaikan di dalam kekuatan ekonomi Melayu secara umum, pemerintah Malaysia memelihara kebijakan diskriminasi yang menguntungkan Suku Melayu di atas suku lain - termasuk pengutamaan penerimaan kerja, pendidikan, beasiswa, perdagangan, akses mendapatkan rumah murah dan tabungan yang dibantu.Goh, Melissa (Nov. 21, 2006). Para pendidik di Malaysia menilai bahwa NEP dapat menyebabkan polarisasi ras. Malaysia Today. Perlakuan khusus ini memicu kecemburuan dan kebencian di antara non-Melayu dan Melayu. Penguasaan Tionghoa terhadap sektor ekonomi negara yang dimiliki pihak lokal telah banyak diserahkan demi menguntungkan Bumiputra/Melayu di banyak industri strategis/penting seperti distribusi turunan minyak bumi, transportasi, pertanian, dan lain-lain. Sebagian besar profesional per kapita masih didominasi orang India-Malaysia. Ledakan ekonomi yang cepat memicu macam-macam masalah pemasokan. Sedikitnya tenaga kerja segera dipenuhi dengan mengalirnya jutaan pekerja imigran, banyak di antaranya ilegal. PLC yang kaya akan modal tunai dan konsorsium bank-bank segera menguntungkan pertambahan dan mencepatnya pemulaian pembangunan projek-projek infrastruktur besar. Ini berakhir ketika krisis finansial Asia 1997 melanda pada musim gugur 1997, menghantarkan kejutan besar bagi ekonomi Malaysia. Seperti negara lain yang dipengaruhi krisis, terjadi penjualan singkat spekulatif mata uang Malaysia, ringgit. Penanaman modal asing jatuh pada tingkatan yang berbahaya, karena modal menguap ke luar negara, nilai ringgit jatuh dari MYR 2,50 per USD ke, MYR 4,80 per USD. Indeks komposit Bursa Malaysia terjungkal dari hampir 1.300 poin ke kisaran 400 poin dalam hitungan pekan. Setelah penangkapan kontroversial menteri keuangan Anwar Ibrahim, sebuah Dewan Aksi Ekonomi Nasional dibentuk untuk mengantisipasi krisis moneter. Bank Negara Malaysia menentukan pengendalian modal dan mematok nilai tukar ringgit Malaysia pada 3,80 terhadap dolar Amerika Serikat. Bagaimanapun, Malaysia menolak paket bantuan ekonomi dari Dana Moneter Internasional (IMF) dan Bank Dunia, tindakan yang mengejutkan analis asing. Pada Maret, 2005, United Nations Conference on Trade and Development (UNCTAD) menerbitkan sebuah makalah tentang sumber-sumber dan langkah pemulihan Malaysia, ditulis oleh Jomo K.S. dari departemen ekonomi terapan, Universitas Malaya, Kuala Lumpur. Makalah itu menyimpulkan bahwa kontrol yang ditentukan pemerintah Malaysia tidaklah memperparah tidak pula membantu pemulihan. Faktor terbesar adalah menaiknya jumlah ekspor komponen elektronik, yang disebabkan oleh menaiknya permintaan komponen di Amerika Serikat, yang disebabkan oleh kekhawatiran dampak kedatangan tahun 2000 (Y2K) pada komputer dan perangkat digital lain yang lebih tua. Tetapi, pasca-memudarnya Y2K pada 2001 tidak memengaruhi Malaysia seperti banyak negara lain. Ini menjadi bukti yang lebih jelas bahwa ada sebab-sebab dan dampak-dampak lain yang mungkin lebih bersesuaian untuk pemulihan. Satu kemungkinan adalah bahwa para spekulan mata uang mengalami kebangkrutan keuangan setelah jatuh di dalam aksi serang mereka terhadap dolar Hong Kong pada Agustus 1998 dan setelah rubel Rusia tumbang. (Lihat George Soros) Tanpa memperhatikan sebab dan akibat klaim, peremajaan ekonomi juga bergulir dengan defisit anggaran dan belanja pemerintah besar-besaran pada tahun-tahun setelah krisis. Kemudian, Malaysia menikmati pemulihan ekonomi lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan jiran-jirannya. Bagaimanapun, di banyak cara negara ini belum mengalami kepulihan pada tingkatan pra-krisis. Sementara langkah pembangunan kini tidak secepat dulu, tetapi terasa lebih stabil. Kendati kontrol dan penjagaan ekonomi bukan menjadi alasan utama pemulihan, tidak ada keraguan bahwa sektor perbankan menjadi lebih kenyal terhadap serangan luar negara. Akun saat ini berada di surplus struktural, memberikan bantalan bagi pengambangan modal. Harga-harga aset kini, fraksi dari ketinggian pra-krisis mereka. Malaysia mempunyai sejumlah elemen makroekonomi yang stabil (di mana tingkat inflasi dan tingkat pengangguran tetap di bawah 3%), simpanan pertukaran uang asing yang sehat, dan utang luar negeri yang rendah. Ini memungkinkan Malaysia untuk tidak mengalami krisis yang sama seperti Krisis finansial Asia pada tahun 1997. Walau bagaimanapun, prospek jangka panjang kelihatan kurang baik disebabkan kurangnya perubahan dalam sektor badan hukum terutama sektor yang berurusan dengan utang korporat yang tinggi dan kompetitif. Nilai tukar yang dipatok dibuka kembali pada Juli 2005 untuk nilai tukar mengambang yang terawasi setelah satu jam pemberlakuan yang sama oleh Cina. Pada pekan yang sama, ringgit menguat satu persen dibandingkan mata uang utama lainnya dan diharapkan akan mengalami apresiasi lebih jauh. Tetapi pada Desember 2005, harapan apresiasi lebih jauh menjadi bisu karena aliran modal melampaui USD 10 miliar.Departemen Statistik. Malaysia. Quarterly Balance of Payments Performance October - December, 2005. Diakses Desember. Pada September 2005, Howard J. Davies, direktur London School of Economics, di dalam sebuah pertemuan di Kuala Lumpur, memperingatkan para pejabat Malaysia bahwa jika mereka ingin pasar modal fleksibel kembali, mereka harus mencabut larangan penjualan singkat. Pada Maret 2006, Malaysia mencabut larangan penjualan singkat.Financial Times. Malaysia mengendurkan larangan penjualan singkat. Diakses pada 28 Maret 2006. Kini, Malaysia dipandang sebagai negara industri baru. Boulton, William; Michael Pecht, William Tucker, Sam Wennberg (May 1997). Malaysia. Electronics Manufacturing in the Pacific Rim, World Technology Evaluation Center. Diakses pada 26 September 2007 Infrastruktur thumb|Jalur Damansara, bagian dari [[Jalur Cepat Lembah Klang.]] :Lihat juga: ''Bangunan dan struktur di Kuala Lumpur'' dan ''Bangunan dan Struktur di Putrajaya'' Malaysia memiliki jalan-jalan besar yang menghubungkan semua kota besar di pesisir barat Semenanjung Malaysia. Pada 2006, panjang keseluruhan Sistem Jalur Cepat Malaysia adalah 1.471,6 kilometer. Jejaring itu menghubungkan semua kota besar dan sekitarnya: Klang Valley, Johor Bahru, dan Penang satu sama lain. Jalur motor utama (E1 dan E2, E1 adalah bagian Utara Kuala Lumpur, sedangkan E2 adalah bagian selatan), terentang dari ujung utara dan selatan Semenanjung Malaysia, masing-masing di Bukit Kayu Hitam dan Johor Bahru. Jalur itu bagian dari Jaringan Jalur Cepat Asia, yang juga menghubungkan Thailand dan Singapura. Jalan di Malaysia Timur dan pesisir timur Semenanjung Malaysia relatif kurang terbangun. Semua itu berupa jalan yang sangat berkelok-kelok melewati pegunungan dan belum dilapisi aspal, jalan berkerikil. Akibatnya, sungai masih menjadi jalur transportasi penting, di samping pesawat udara sebagai modus utama atau alternatif transportasi bagi penduduk pedalaman. Jasa kereta api di Malaysia Barat dioperasikan oleh Keretapi Tanah Melayu dan memiliki rel cukup banyak yang menghubungkan semua kota besar dan kota kecil di semenanjung, yang juga melebar hingga Singapura. Juga ada rel pendek di Sabah yang dioperasikan oleh Sabah State Railway yang utamanya mengangkut komoditas. Juga ada pelabuhan di negara ini. Pelabuhan besar adalah Port Klang dan Tanjung Pelepas di Johor. Pelabuhan penting lainnya dapat ditemukan di Tanjung Kidurong, Kota Kinabalu, Kuching, Kuantan, Pasir Gudang, Penang, Miri, Sandakan, and Tawau. Bandar Udara ditemukan di pelosok negara. Bandar Udara Internasional Kuala Lumpur (KLIA) adalah bandar udara terbesar di negara ini. Bandar udara penting lainnya termasuk Bandar Udara Internasional Kota Kinabalu, Bandar Udara Internasional Penang, Bandar Udara Internasional Kuching, Bandar Udara Internasional Langkawi, dan Bandar Udara Internasional Senai. Juga ada bandar udara di kota-kota kecil, juga pelabuhan udara perintis domestik di kawasan perkotaan Sabah dan Sarawak. Terdapat jasa penerbangan harian Timur dan Barat Malaysia, satu-satunya pilihan yang tepat bagi konsumen perjalanan dari dua belahan negara ini. Malaysia adalah rumah bagi maskapai udara murah di kawasan ini, AirAsia. AirAsia berbasis di Kuala Lumpur dan memelihara penerbangan ke Asia Tenggara dan Cina. Di Kuala Lumpur, AirAsia mengoperasikan Low Cost Carrier Terminal (LCCT) di KLIA. Jasa telekomunikasi antarkota disediakan di Malaysia Barat terutama oleh riley radio gelombang pendek. Telekomunikasi internasional disediakan melalui kabel bawah laut dan satelit. Salah satu perusahaan telekomunikasi terpenting dan terbesar di Malaysia adalah Telekom Malaysia ™, yang menyediakan produk-produk dan pelayanan dari sambungan tetap, sambungan bergerak, juga jasa akses Internet dial-up dan broadband. TM memiliki semi-monopoli jasa sambungan telepon tetap di negara ini. Pada Desember 2004, Menteri Energi, Air, dan Komunikasi Lim Keng Yaik melaporkan bahwa hanya 0,85% atau 218.004 orang di Malaysia menggunakan jasa broadband. Tetapi, angka ini didasarkan pada banyaknya pelanggan, sedangkan satuan persentase rumah tangga mencerminkan situasi lebih akurat. Ini menggambarkan kenaikan 0,45% di tiga triwulan. Dia juga melaporkan bahwa pemerintah menargetkan penggunaan 5% pada 2006 dan berlipat dua menjadi 10% pada 2008. Lim Keng Yaik mendorong perusahaan-perusahaan telekomunikasi lokal dan penyedia jasa untuk membuka mil terakhir dan harga lebih murah agar menguntungkan pengguna. Budaya 200px|thumb|right|Seorang penari mempersembahkan tarian [[Ulek Mayang, sebuah persembahan tarian dari Terengganu, Malaysia.]] Budaya Malaysia merujuk kepada kebudayaan semua masyarakat majemuk yang terdapat di Malaysia dan berbagai suku di sana, seperti: # Kebudayaan Melayu # Kebudayaan Tionghoa # Kebudayaan India # Kebudayaan Kadazan-Dusun # Kebudayaan Dayak, Iban, Kayan, Kenyah, Murut, Lun Bawang, Kelabit, dan Bidayuh. Malaysia adalah masyarakat multi-suku, multi-budaya, dan multi-bahasa. Penduduk pada Februari 2007 adalah 26,6 juta terdiri dari 62% Bumiputera (termasuk Melayu), 24% Tionghoa, 8% India, dengan sedikit minoritas dan suku asli (Departemen Statistik Malaysia). Tegangan kesukuan terjapada tahun 2008.International Herald Tribune. Ethnic anger on the rise in Malaysia. Diakses pada 30 Januari 2008. upright|thumb|left|200px|Tarian Zapin. Suku Melayu, kelompok terbesar, didefinisi sebagai Muslim di dalam Konstitusi Malaysia. Suku Melayu memainkan peran dominan secara politis dan digolongkan sebagai salah satu bumiputra. Bahasa aslinya adalah Bahasa Melayu, dan dijadikan bahasa nasional Malaysia.Pasal 152. Konstitusi Malaysia. Di masa silam, Suku Melayu menulis di dalam bahasa Sanskerta atau menggunakan alfabet berbasis bahasa Sanskerta . Setelah abad ke-15, tulisan Jawi (berbasis bahasa Arab) menjadi popular. Tidak lama kemudian, tulisan romawi mengambil alih peran Sanskerta dan Jawi sebagai tulisan dominan. Ini umumnya dikarenakan pengaruh sistem pendidikan kolonial, yang mengajari anak-anak tulisan romawi daripada tulisan Arab. upright|thumb|left|200px|Hindu di [[Kuala Lumpur.]] Suku asli non-Melayu terbesar adalah Iban dari Sarawak, yang jumlahnya melebihi 600.000 jiwa. Beberapa Suku Iban masih menetap di perkampungan hutan tradisional di dalam rumah panjang di sepanjang Sungai Rajang dan Lupar dan daerah aliran mereka, kendati banyak dari Suku Iban pindah ke kota. Suku Bidayuh, berjumlah kira-kira 170.000 jiwa, berpusat di barat daya Sarawak. Suku asli terbesar di Sabah adalah Kadazan. Mereka umumnya petani yang menganut Kristen. 140.000 Orang Asli, atau aborigin, terdiri dari sejumlah komunitas suku yang berbeda-beda yang menetap di Malaysia Barat. Biasanya menjadi pemburu, peladang berpindah, dan petani, banyak dari mereka kemudian menetap dan sebagiannya berbaur ke dalam Malaysia modern. Kaum Tionghoa di Malaysia umumnya menganut Buddha (dari sekte Mahayana) atau juga menganut Tao. Tionghoa di Malaysia mampu berbicara di dalam beberapa dialek bahasa Tionghoa, termasuk Mandarin, Hokkien, Kanton, Hakka, dan Teochew. Majoritas Tionghoa di Malaysia, terkhusus mereka dari kota-kota besar semisal Kuala Lumpur, Petaling Jaya, dan Penang mampu berbahasa Inggris pula. Terdapat pula sejumlah Tionghoa yang semakin bertambah generasi Tionghoa baru yang memandang bahasa Inggris sebagai bahasa ibu mereka. Tionghoa di Malaysia berdasarkan sejarah telah menjadi dominan di dalam komunitas perdagangan Malaysia. thumb|230px|Penang [[Rojak in Malaysia.]] Suku India-Malaysia utamanya Tamil Hindu dari India selatan yang bahasa aslinya adalah bahasa Tamil, juga ada komunitas India yang berbahasa Telugu, Malayalam, dan Hindi, menetap terutama di kota-kota besar di pesisir barat semenanjung. Banyak kalangan India menengah-atas di Malaysia juga berbahasa Inggris sebagai bahasa ibu. Sejumlah komunitas Tamil Muslim dengan 200.000 jiwa juga tumbuh sebagai kelompok sub-budaya yang mandiri. Juga terdapat komunitas Tamil Kristen di kota-kota besar. Juga ada komunitas Sikh di Malaysia melebihi 83.000 jiwa. Sebagian besar India-Malaysia mulanya bermigrasi dari India sebagai pedagang, guru, atau tenaga ahli lainnya. Sejumlah besar juga bagian dari kaum migran paksaan dari India oleh pihak Britania semasa zaman kolonial untuk bekerja di industri penanaman. . Orang Eurasia, Kamboja, Vietnam, Thai, Bugis, Jawa, dan suku-suku asli ikut memperkaya keanekaan penduduk Malaysia. Sejumlah kecil orang Eurasia, campuran Portugis dan Melayu, berbahasa kreol berbasis-bahasa Portugis, disebut bahasa Kristang. Juga terdapat orang Eurasia campuran Filipino dan Spanyol, terutama di Sabah. Diturunkan dari kaum imigran dari Filipina, beberapa di antaranya berbahasa Chavacano, satu-satunya bahasa kreol berbasis-bahasa Spanyol di Asia. Orang Kamboja dan Vietnam terutama pemeluk Buddha (Kamboja: sekte Theravada, Vietnamese: sekte Mahayana). Orang Thai-Malaysia adalah kelompok besar di negara-negara bagian Perlis, Kedah, Penang, Perak, Kelantan, dan Terengganu. Di samping berbahasa Thai, sebagian besar mereka menganut Buddha, merayakan Songkran (festival air) dan dapat berbahasa Hokkien tetapi sebagian dari mereka adalah Muslim dan berbahasa Melayu dialek Kelantan. Orang Bugis dan Jawa menjadi bagian penduduk di Johor. Sebagai tambahan, ada juga banyak orang asing dan ekspatriat yang menjadikan Malaysia sebagai rumah kedua mereka, juga berkontribusi menjadi penduduk Malaysia. Tionghoa dan Islam sangat memengaruhi musik tradisional Malaysia. Musik itu terutama didasarkan pada gendang (drum), tetapi melibatkan alat tabuh lain (beberapa di antaranya bercangkang); rebab, alat berdawai sejenis biola; serunai, alat tiup sejenis oboe dengan dua buluh; suling, dan trompet. Negara ini memiliki tradisi kuat di dalam hal tari dan sendratari, beberapa berasal dari Thai, India, dan Portugis. Baru-baru ini, dikir barat mulai memasyarakat, dan pemerintah mulai mempromosikannya sebagai ikon budaya nasional.Portal Kementerian Penerangan Malaysia. "National Dikir Barat Competition To Be Expanded Next Year", 2006. Diakses pada 2009-01-30. Bentuk artistik lainnya juga dipengaruhi oleh tetangganya, Indonesia, termasuk wayang kulit (teater boneka berbayangan), pencak silat (seni beladiri), dan kerajinan seperti batik, anyam-tenun, termasuk pakaian upacara pua kumbu, dan perak dan seni ukir kuningan. Hari libur Orang Malaysia mengenali sejumlah hari libur dan perayaan tahunan. Beberapa hari libur diumumkan diberlakukan pemerintah persekutuan dan beberapa lainnya diberlakukan oleh pemerintah negara bagian. Perayaan lainnya dibiasakan oleh kelompok suku atau agama tertentu, namun tidak dianggap hari libur. Hari libur yang paling dirayakan adalah "Hari Merdeka" pada 31 Agustus untuk memperingati kemerdekaan Federasi Malaya pada 1957, sedangkan Hari Malaysia hanya dirayakan di negara bagian Sabah pada 16 September untuk memperingati pembentukan Malaysia pada 1963. Hari Merdeka, juga Hari Buruh (1 May), hari lahir raja (Sabtu awal bulan Juni) dan beberapa perayaan lain adalah hari libur yang ditetapkan pemerintah persekutuan. Muslim di Malaysia merayakan hari raya Islam. Hari raya terbesar adalah, Idul Fitri. Hari raya ini dirayakan oleh Muslim sedunia menandai akhir Ramadan, bulannya puasa bagi Muslim. Ciri bulan baru menandakan berakhirnya Ramadan, berakhirnya masa puasa. Sebagai tambahan untuk Idul Fitri, Muslim Malaysia juga merayakan Idul Adha, Tahun Baru Islam, dan Maulid Nabi (hari lahir Nabi Muhammad menurut tarikh Hijriah). Tionghoa di Malaysia turut merayakan hari-hari raya Tionghoa di dunia. Tahun Baru Cina paling dirayakan di antara hari-hari raya yang berlangsung selama lima belas hari dan diakhiri dengan Chap Goh Mei(十五瞑). Perayaan Tionghoa lainnya adalah Festival Qingming, Festival Perahu Naga, dan Festival Tengah Musim Gugur. Yang lainnya lagi adalah, penganut Buddha merayakan Waisak. Sebagian besar orang India di Malaysia adalah Hindu dan mereka merayakan Dipawali, festival cahaya, sedangkan Thaipusam dirayakan para peziarah dari pelosok negara berkumpul di Batu Caves. Terpisah dari Hindu, penganut Sikh merayakan Vaisakhi, Tahun Baru Sikh. Perayaan lainnya, semisal Jumat Agung (hanya di Malaysia Timur), Natal, Gawai Dayak di masyarakat Iban (Dayak), Pesta Menuai (Pesta Kaamatan) di masyarakat Kadazan-Dusun juga dirayakan di Malaysia. Pariwisata Berikut merupakan sebagian objek wisata populer di Malaysia. Gunung thumb|200px|Gunung Kinabalu # Bukit Bendera, Pulau Pinang # Cameron Highlands, Pahang # Genting Highlands, Pahang # Gunung Jerai, Kedah # Gunung Kinabalu, Sabah # Gunung Ledang, Johor # Gunung Tahan, Pahang Sungai # Air terjun Lata Kinjang, Perak # Air terjun Kota Tinggi, Johor # Air terjun Telaga Tujuh, Kedah # Jeram Toi, Negeri Sembilan Pantai thumb|200px|Batu Feringghi # Batu Ferringghi, Pinang # Pantai Cahaya Bulan, Kelantan # Pantai Cherating, Pahang # Pantai Desaru, Johor # Pantai Merdeka, Kedah # Pantai Morib, Selangor # Pantai Tanjung Aru, Sabah # Pantai Teluk Batik, Perak # Port Dickson, Negeri Sembilan # Rantau Abang, Terengganu # Teluk Danga, Johor Pulau thumb|200px|Pulau Langkawi # Pulau Kapas, Terengganu # Pulau Langkawi, Kedah # Pulau Pangkor, Perak # Pulau Payar, Kedah # Pulau Pemanggil, Johor # Pulau Perhentian, Terengganu # Pulau Redang, Terengganu # Pulau Sibu, Johor # Pulau Sipadan, Sabah # Pulau Tioman, Pahang Lainnya thumb|200px|KLCC (Kuala Lumpur City Centre) # A Famosa, Melaka # Batu Caves, Selangor # Danau Kenyir, Terengganu # Gedung Sultan Abdul Samad, Kuala Lumpur # Masjid Jamek, Kuala Lumpur # Masjid Negara, Kuala Lumpur # Menara Kembar Petronas, Kuala Lumpur # Menara Kuala Lumpur, Kuala Lumpur # Sumur Hang Tuah, Melaka # Taman Negara Malaysia, Pahang, Kelantan dan Terengganu # Taman Negara Niah, Sarawak # Zoo Negara, Kuala Lumpur Tokoh utama di Malaysia thumb|Tunku Abdul Rahman # Dato' Onn Jaafar # Tunku Abdul Rahman # Tun Abdul Razak # Tun Hussein Onn # Tun Mahathir bin Mohamad # Tun Abdullah bin Haji Ahmad Badawi Organisasi * EAEC sebelumnya EAEG * EAF * ASEAN * OKI * Negara-Negara Persemakmuran * Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa * Kerjasama Selatan-Selatan * GNB Fakta lain Lihat pula * Daftar negara di dunia * Daftar suku di Malaysia * Masyarakat Melayu di Malaysia * Miss Malaysia * Partai-partai politik Malaysia * Polis Diraja Malaysia * Tanda Penghargaan Malaysia * Yang di-Pertuan Agong * Daftar menteri, wakil menteri, dan sekretaris Parlemen Malaysia * Daftar masakan Malaysia Referensi }} Pustaka * 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica. Malay States. * Zainal Abidin bin Abdul Wahid; Khoo, Kay Kim; Muhd Yusof bin Ibrahim; Singh, D.S. Ranjit (1994). Kurikulum Bersepadu Sekolah Menengah Sejarah Tingkatan 2. Dewan Bahasa dan Pustaka. ISBN * Jeong Chun Hai. (2007). Principles of Public Administration: An Introduction. Kuala Lumpur: Karisma Publication.ISBN 978-983-195-253-5. * Osborne, Milton (2000). Southeast Asia: An Introductory History. Allen & Unwin. ISBN Pranala luar ; Pemerintahan * Portal Pemerintah Malaysia * Kantor Perdana Menteri Malaysia * Departmen Statistik Malaysia * Pimpinan dan Kabinet Malaysia * situs resmi parlemen Malaysia * http://www.4dw.net/royalark/Malaysia/malaysia.htm ; Informasi umum * Malaysia di Encyclopedia Britannica * * Malaysia from UCB Libraries GovPubs * * * Peta-peta Malaysia ; Pariwisata * * Badan Pariwisata Malaysia * Situs web tentang tempat pariwisata di Malaysia * Panduan ke Malaysia (Web/WAP) Kategori:Malaysia Kategori:Negara di Asia Tenggara Kategori:Kerajaan di Asia Tenggara Kategori:Negara anggota ASEAN Kategori:Negara dan wilayah berbahasa Tionghoa Kategori:Bekas jajahan Britania Raya Kategori:OKI Kategori:Monarki konstitusional Kategori:D-8 Kategori:Negara federasi Kategori:Negara-Negara Persemakmuran Kategori:Negara dan wilayah yang didirikan pada 1963